The Lunar Descendant::Prologue::What? A sister!?!
by Lady Videl1
Summary: What if Bulma was Usagi's descendant? This is the prologue so, don't expect much. lol


"The Lunar Decsendant"  
Author: Lady Videl  
Author Notes: Hello! This is an A/U fic, so be ready for surprises, b/c there will be a lot of them! This is basically about Bulma, being Usagi's descendant. Lol.  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z/GT. So, don't sue, cuz I ain't got no money.   
Raded: PG13 to R, b/c of the violence and cussing. (Not in this chap. though)  
Prologue: What?! A sister?!?  
  
  
  
Her feet touched the ground, and the wings on her back disappeared. She looked up and shielded her eyes from the sun and breathed in and breathed out. She smiled, she had missed this small blue planet. It had been thousands of years since she had last set foot on this ground. The cool breeze blew strands of long blonde hair from her face. She closed her eyes and sat on the ground and crossed her legs and held herself up with her arms. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead.  
"I'll find you, don't worry.." she whispered softly. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, but she wipped them away. There was no time to cry.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma sat up in her bed and held her head. She had not gotten any sleep that night. She kept having nightmares about Yamcha's death. She had cried part of the night and then after she woke up from the dream. Bulma still could not believe that those dirty saiyans had killed him, along with Tien and Choutzu.   
"Bulma, dear! Are you awake?" asked her mother, poking her head in Bulma's room.  
"Yeah.." answered Bulma, standing up. She smiled at her mom. "Are they coming over today?"   
"Of course. I already called them..." Mrs. Briefs sighed and walked into Bulma's room and sat down on her bed. Bulma looked at her mother confused.  
"What's wrong Mom?" asked Bulma.  
"Bulma... sweetie.. are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mrs. Briefs   
"Yes. I have to. Krillen and Gohan are going to need my help, since Goku can't go yet. Plus, I've always wanted to travel into space and see new planets.. I'll be fine. Krillen and Gohan are two of the strongest people I know." answered Bulma smiling.  
"But.. Gohan's a child.. and Krillen couldn't beat those Saiyans..."  
"Gohan is Goku's son, mom. He's half-saiyan. He is a lot stronger than Goku was when he was 12 and Gohan's 5... so, if Goku's the strongest now, think about Gohan... he's going to kick some major butt." said Bulma. She grinned, she also liked the little rugrat. He was very polite and smart for his age. Plus, he was cute too.  
"If you really think that you have to do this, then your father and I will not stop you... just.. be careful." said Mrs. Briefs. She stood up and smiled. Bulma grinned and the two walked out. Bulma then ran back in.  
"Ack, I need to get ready! Ohhh! What am I going to bring!?" wondered Bulma. She hadn't packed anything. Mrs. Briefs shook her head and laughed as she shut Bulma's door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, Bulma went up to her room. She opened the door and nearly screamed when a blonde haired child was sitting on her bed. Bulma looked at the open window and then back at the little girl.  
"Who are you?" asked Bulma.  
"I'm Serenity... but you can call me Usagi." chirped the little girl.   
"I'm Bul-"  
"I know, you are Bulma Briefs! Your father is one of the greatest scienctist ever!"  
"Ok... um.. Usagi, how did you get into my room?" asked Bulma, still standing in the door way. Who was this kid?  
Usagi giggled, "Through the window."  
Bulma raised and eye brow, "But.. that window is three stories high.."  
"Yeah, but I flew in."  
"What?" asked Bulma, "You know how to fly?!?! Who are you really?"  
"I'm Serenity! I've already told you that, silly." the little girl laughed. Bulma walked in and sat near the little girl.  
"Who are you? I mean.. somehow.. I feel like I know you.. but.. I've never met you in my life..." said Bulma.   
"Let's just say I'm a friend." said Usagi, smiling. Bulma nodded.  
"Alright... now.. what am I going to tell my parents.." wondered Bulma. Usagi laughed.  
"Don't worry about it, I've already tooken care of that problem!" then that very instant, Dr. Briefs walked in. He smiled at the two.  
"Hello Bulma, Usagi. How are my little girls? Are you two ready for your big trip?" he asked smiling.  
Bulma stared at her father. "Huh...?"  
"Bulma! Don't tell me you're having a case of amnesia! Your sister, Serenity Usagi Briefs! Duh." said Dr. Briefs, he was laughing.  
"My.. sister?" asked Bulma, but not to her father, but to Usagi. Usagi shrugged.  
"Yep. I'm your sister." Usagi then laughed, "So, when are we going to Namek?"  
Bulma then stood up and passed out onto her bed. Dr. Briefs looked at Usagi then at Bulma.   
"Hmm, strange... very strange indeed." he said and left.   
Usagi looked at Bulma and smiled at her. Usagi layed down and curled up next to Bulma. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma slowly sat up, she looked at the little girl sleeping next to her. She smiled softly. She couldn't help not being mad. This kid was adorable. Plus, Bulma had seen some weird things in her life. So, this wasn't too hard to deal with. The kid must have put a spell on her parents. But, she didn't seem dangerous, so Bulma was going to play along.  
"Bulma?"  
"Huh?" asked Bulma, smiling. Usagi sat up.  
"You aren't mad, are you? I know your probably confused, but I don't have anywhere else to go.. so I had to do something.. I wont stay long and then your parents will be back to normal." answered Usagi, even though she planned to stay a long time.  
`"Doesn't matter to me, I'll play this game for a while. It seems fun, kinda cool actually." said Bulma. She smiled when Usagi's eyes lit up and she jumped in her lap.  
"Thank you!" she said and hugged Bulma. Bulma smiled down at the blonde haired child.  
"Bulma, Usagi! Girls, Krillen, Gohan, and ChiChi are here!" called Mrs. Briefs from the kitchen.  
"Lets go." said Bulma. She lead Usagi to them.  
ChiChi looked up when Bulma and a blonde haired girl walked in. ChiChi tapped her fingers on the side of the couch nervously. She didn't want Gohan to go alone, so she had made a desiscion. Bulma smiled at her and Gohan.   
"Hello ChiChi! Hey Gohan, are you ready for the big trip?" asked Bulma, smiling. Gohan nodded enthusisaticly. Bulma laughed.  
"Miss Bulma, -"  
"Just call me Bulma, that makes me feel old." said Bulma. Gohan nodded.  
"Bulma, who's that?" asked Gohan, pointing to Usagi.  
Bulma looked at Usagi. "Oh, that's Usagi, my little sister. Gosh, you two must be about the same age."  
Gohan nodded, "Guess so! Nice to meet you, Usagi-chan."  
"Hello!" Usagi chirped, she held out her hand and Gohan took it. They both smiled.  
"Wow, I didn't know you had a sister!" said ChiChi, surprised. So was Krillen.  
"Really? I was sure I told you before!" said Bulma, with a laugh. She looked at Krillen.  
"Krillen, listen, I'm taking Usagi with me."  
"What?! We can't bring her!" said Krillen, "I mean, I'm sure she's sweet, but this could get dangerous."   
"And why not?!? She's capable of taking care of herself!" lied Bulma. She had no idea really, but that sounded like something good to say.  
Krillen sighed and nodded in defeat, "Fine. She can go." he said finally.   
"Bulma, I've decided that I am going too. I don't like the thought of Gohan being so far away.." said ChiChi.   
"Huh? But.. ChiChi." said Bulma.  
"Bulma, I am fully capable of taking of myself." said ChiChi, with a smirk. Bulma sighed and looked at Krillen who had a frown on his face.  
"She goes." said Bulma, softly. It wasn't that she didn't want ChiChi to go, it was just.... she was afraid that something might happen to Gohan, and it would be horrible for ChiChi to have to watch.  
"Good." said ChiChi. Gohan looked up confused.  
"You're going too?" asked Gohan. ChiChi nodded. Gohan smiled. "Good."  
Usagi laughed and clapped her hands, "So, we're all going?!" she asked. Bulma nodded.  
"Yeah.. unfortunately." mumbled Krillen. Bulma glared at him and smacked him on the head.  
"Shut up!" she said. Krillen sighed.  
"As you wish Bulma."  
Bulma smirked and took Usagi's hand. "Come on, lets go."  
"Bye Usagi, Bulma!" cried her mother. Bulma smiled at them and waved. Her dad nodded.   
Krillen, Bulma, ChiChi, Gohan, and Usagi all walked out the door to the space ship. Bulma opened the door and waited for them to get on, then she too got on. Bulma walked in, and saw that everyone had found a seat, leaving her to the controls. Good, she was gonna need some space.  
"Alright! Fasten your seatbelts everyone, we are on our way to Namek!" shouted Bulma.  
  
~*~*~  
  
End of Prologue.  
  
Lol, so, review and tell me what you think, I don't know if I am going to continue this. 


End file.
